1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer technology, and more particularly to a cooling structure integrated all-in-one computer, in which comprises a display device comprising a hollow frame and a display module mounted in the hollow frame, and a mainframe comprising a casing made from extruded aluminum and detachably slidably inserted into a back opening of the hollow frame and a motherboard mounted in the casing with heat-emitting sources thereof kept in direct contact with the casing for quick dissipation of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, advanced electronic apparatus having the characteristics of strong operational capabilities, high operating speed and small size have been continuously created. With the popularity of computers and networks, most general family or company will use computers and the Internet. Even in the shops, restaurants and other places, we can see the use of computers and the Internet. Further, the retailing industry is moving toward the chain system. Many retail operators adopt point of sales management system (POS), electronic ordering system (EOS) or computer assisted ordering system for registering and calculating transactions, scanning barcodes, drawing up invoices or receipts, ordering, providing the latest news, analyzing and handling product information, membership information and sales data, saving a large amount of manpower and operating costs.
Because the computer cannot directly display data a display device is necessary so that a user or client can see the related information. A computer system generally comprises a mainframe and a display device. However, the mainframe and the display device all occupy some space. Under the market trend to provide a product having light, thin, short and small characteristics, a computer system composed of a mainframe and a display device can no longer meet the needs of consumers. Therefore, some manufacturers have all the electronic component parts of a mainframe be integrated in a display device to create an all-in-one computer. Most commercial all-in-one computers use a LCD display for display images, and mount it in a front side of a housing thereof. In order to maximize the viewing screen, the size of the LCD display is made in line with the size of the housing as much as possible.
For enabling the housing to match with the maximum size of the LCD display, the motherboard and the related electronic components (such as hard disk drive, display card, memory, cooling fan, electrical connectors, etc.) shall be mounted at the back side of the LCD display, and then mounted with the LCD display inside the housing. This layered structural design enables the dimension of the computer to be minimized. However, following the development of the trend of computer market goes toward high speed applications, the heat dissipation problem of CPU, image processor and other heat-emitting components has become a critical issue. Reducing the size of a computer relatively reduces its available internal heat dissipation space. Accumulation of waste heat in a computer can lead to computer failure. For quick dissipation of waste heat, it is the common method to stack up a radiation fins and cooling fans on the surface of the heat-emitting source (such as CPU) of the motherboard, forming a cooling module for quick dissipation of heat from the heat-emitting source. However, stacking up radiation fins and cooling fans on the surface of the heat-emitting source greatly increases the overall thickness of the all-in-one computer. Further, mounting a large amount of radiation fins and cooling fans in an all-in-one computer will also greatly increase the cost of the computer. An improvement in this regard is desired.